Earth's Occupation of Rivera
Write the text of your article here! Earths Invasion Of Rivera Controversial Sector Occupation Of Riverakia Invasion Of The West Tundra Rifgoria Mountains South Riverian Sea Fall Of Podosidonoius NoTunroua Unexpectedly, the Rivera Federation Military crossed the Horah border and launched a pre-emptive strike on the newly arrived and formed Ace Combat Universe That Arrived On Rivera 2 Months After Star Wars. The ISAF was caught completely off guard and with out proper time to prepare for the attack and lack of air support, due to fire from Granniana Sector, the ISAF could not properly create a single defensive position On Rashlander Island, At Zokolo Ridge where their first Beachhead was located was when they landed On Rivera. By the end of 2215 the ISAF were pushed back to the Eastern coastline Oh Rashlander Island By Rivera Federation Europodian Forces Attacking From The North While NoTunroua 64th Armor Attacks from The North East. Rashlander Island's Capital City Of Gorgera, ISAF GHQ, was taken by Rivera Federation forces From the Neighboring Nation of the Rivera Federation Continent Of NoTunroua had come forward and volunteered and established the new ISAF GHQ there. A stalemate had fallen between the two sides, only interrupted by small engagements throughout early 2216. Rivera Federation Air Force (RFAF) had moved several New And Improved Prototype ER-95 Falcon bombers to Bomb Rorace Air Base at Rusoria Fields In The Rivera Federation Continent Of NoTunroua, an ISAF unit was scrambled to intercept a bomber group which had broken through the ISAF defense line guarding the Coast Of Roshlander, thanks to Cobra agents. The bombers and their escorts were intercepted over Rashlander Island by the 118th Tactical Fighter Wing, under the command of an E-767 AWACS AWACS Sky Eye. The bombers and their escorts were destroyed, though the ISAF Allen Fort Air Base had taken damage and Horace City was also bombed. Despite Heavy Bombing by the Rivera Federation New and Improved Bombers ISAF sent a response of their own that counter attacked the Rivera Federation Bombers At Rorace Air Base where they Reduced the Air Field and half of her surroundings Into Ruble Including The Rest of the Area. It was now Time For The Ace Combat Universe to now take the fight to NoTunroua. The push into NoTunoura came soon after. The ISAF along with Erusean forces launched a full Scale Invasion from across the Unroa Sea into South NoTunora, The Beach was occupied withing minutes but the Defenses only toughened in the terrain ahead. After 5 Hours of Intense Fighting At Ivan Beach the Combined Ops Of ISAF and Erusea broke through the Rivera Federation Lines and Overwhelmed the Coastal City of Parker. The Rivera Federation Now In The Second line of defense was in the Isl O Hags Corridor. Rivera Federation And Their Cobra allies had concentrated all of it’s offensive forces here As the forces Of Both ISAF and Erusa Carv Deeper Into Southern NoTunoura. The ISAF and the Erusean military met The Rivera Federation here in an epic battle spanning the entire desert area. Despite their attempts, the Rivera Federation Along With Their Cobra Allies lost again. Now Georgora City was in danger. Georgora was under siege on September 19th, 2216. As the Erusean forces fought their way to enter the city. Both Cobra and The Rivera Federation fought to hold off the Erusean Advance but they were endanger of being overwhelmed. The battle was long and saw many losses on each side, but resulted in the death of all Rivera Federation Commanders, Including the Defense Prime Of NoTunoura Harold Hoderia. The ISAF soon arrived too Reinforce the Erusean Advance and the Rivera Federation Later ended up being overwhelmed themselves all over Gerogora City. The now in full-retreat Rivera Federation forces had attempted to rally at Rally City, their last Southern NoTunroua City in their control and Planned to hold there. The ISAF along side resistance members in the city coordinated an attack at midnight on July 11th, 2216. The dug in Rivera Federation forces along With the NoTunroua Defense Prime fought ferociously across the entire city. With them the “Raiders” attempted to hold San Rally Air Port, New City and Old Town, but were also unsuccessful. This was due to the sheer numbers of the ISAF forces at the scene. When the order to return to Europodia was given multiple Rivera Federation B.17 Blackjack bombers had arrived in the area and began to bomb the city; not wanting it to fall into ISAF hands. The bombers were destroyed By Erusian Fighters and the ISAF had reclaimed The Entire Southern land Of NoTunroua, but they were not finished just yet For still have A Whole Continent To Occupy. The Rest Of the Ace Combat Universe Arrived Shortly after and used the ISAF/Erusean Beach head in order to land their troops the War In NoTunroua was about to begin. Invasion Of Europodia Remix Village The Battle of Remix Village marked the beginning of the Invasion of Europodia from the Rouge home Continent of Jeromoria. While the Earth' forces continue to take Planet Rivera one continent at a time, Remix Village was the first battle where the forces of Earth have ever witnessed the civil war between the Rouges and the Rivera Federation. ''First Day Rouge Attack On Remix Village On June 4th 2214 the Rivera Federation forces withdrew from the continent of Jeromoria after it had been reoccupied by the Rivera Rouge Forces Once Again just like the War Of 1211. The Rivera Federation set up strong defenses along the Razor River and even destroying the cities bridges if Earth forces should arrive. At 6:00Am a large Rouge army of about 90,000 brigades commanded by General Erwin Rommel stationed themselves on the other side of the Razor River beginning to let lose their bridges for a surprise attack, unfortunately the morning mist cleared up allowing the Rivera Federation forces to see them with the help of Fog Scopes. Without warning the shooting starts, both sides blaze at each other with a barrage of Lasers and shells, as the Rouge forces began to cross the River in separate ways infantry by Amphibious landing crafts and armored vehicles from the bridge. Infantry could as well cross the bridge if they had pleaded. However as the mist began to clear the Rouges made it on shore causing the Rivera Federation to pull back into the City. Rivera Federation U-Boats moved through the streets attacking Rouge tanks as they stormed through the Rivera Federation blockade. At 2:00 In the after noon the Rouges have already captured about 15% of Remix village opening up a road for more Rouge Reinforcements to cross and continue their advance on Remix Village. Things did go bad at about 5:00 pm when the Rivera Federation launched a counter attack to try and repel the Rouge Invaders, fighting lasted from 5:49Pm to about 7:00 Pm, the Rivera Federation pressed their attacks hard and mercilessly, but time after time the Rouge Lines continue to hold their ground without retreating. The Rivera Federation launched 2 more counter attacks, but again they have been unable to break through the rouge lines, despite these swift and brutal counter attacks, the Rivera Federation than had help of some Phantoms and B17 that pounded the rouges hard, but still they refused to break. Finally at last at about 9:00 Pm Rouge bombers arrived and pounded the Rivera Federation forces hard forcing them to flee back into the City where they tighten their perimeter around Remix Village, from Harrison Ave, to DJ square. Unable to mount an attack themselves the Rouges decided to wait for their reinforcements to arrive before moving on into the nightmare city, but if the Reinforcements should be attacked by the Rivera Federation, while on their way, they will be forced to continue their advance any way, or they will end up having to be surrounded on their one beach head. '''Second Day Occupation Of Remix Village' During the Second Day Rommel have received more reinforcements as requested, and plenty of supplies and ammunition to continue their Blitzkrieg into Remix Village. The Rivera Federation gathered as much defenses as possible, some of the buildings were brought down to be used as Pillboxes some destroyed buses were used as Machine Gun Nest, and the streets have been dug in very deeply forming trenches from all over the City, including dragons teeth,an object that rarely has been in use since World War II, It was a grand number of Rivera Federation Defenses. The Rouges knew that driving the Rivera Federation out of the city was not going to be as easy as it looks, but they had to throw the Rivera Federation out of Remix Village in order to establish a foot hold on Rivera Federation Soil like they did back in the War of 1211. By Noon the Rouges began their move into the city receiving fire from the fortifications and from Guerrilla War Fare. Rouge Planes soared through the skies pounding the city from above while Artillery fired from the the Rouge Beach head. The Rivera Federation pulled back from Harrison Ave and DJ Square to their second line of defense at Hailfax Sun Road where the area was as wide as a square that make the street perfect for ambushes. The Rivera Federation made plenty of progress at Hailfax Sun and managed to repel plenty of Rouge Armor, unfortunately for them their positions have been compromised by Stuka dive Bombers and they were forced to pull back to their third line of defense. As the sun began to set the Rouges have already taken about 99% of remix village and kept on coming non stop. The Rivera Federation was forced towards Sub-wafer Town where they really dug in like a real stone wall. After Panzer Tanks cleared the Dragons teeth out of the streets The Rouges prepared for their next attack. By 7:44 Pm The Rouges launched many counter attacks as Rommel planned but the line refused to break, and for the first time Rouge bombers could not break the line due to heavy Gojira's and Anti Air Vehicles being in the area. As Night drew near and the city as dark as the inside of a sealed box with only the lights from Rouge vehicles and laser fires as well as explosions the Rouges began to move their Artillery from the Razor River Beach head into Sub-wafer town and automatically opened fired catching the Rivera Federation forces off guard. The Rouges charged into their lined servilely damaging it. By the time of mid night, Rouge tanks rolled over the Rivera Federation's third line of defense causing them to flee into the Suburbs of Remix Village their last line of defense of the city of Remix Village if the Rouges would have won there than Remix Village will belong to the Rivera Rouge Forces and they will be able to attack the Rivera Federation entirely from the rear while the bulk of their forces are engaged with Planet Earth else where on the Planet. As the sun began to rise from above the Mountains the Rouges unleashed another Counter attack on Remix Village's suburbs, the Rivera Federation again began to put up0 a good fight, but again their line was too thin, and by 10:47 AM the Rouges broke through the Rivera Federation's last line of defense causing them to flee to the north. The Rivera Rouge Fores have taken the city of Remix Village after two days of a major blood and destructive shed in the shattered streets of the Ghostly city. Third Day Of Battle Rivera Federation Counter Attack After the Fall Of Remix Village Rommel had word that More rouges are coming from Jeromoria, fresh armored divisions that will be reinforcing the 4 Divisions at Remix Village Itself. If the reinforcements were to regroup with the rest of Rommel's 4 Divisions the Rouge forces will be able to press their attack deeper into Europodia, and with Earth already fighting in the other parts of the Continent the Rouges might have a chance to Blitzkrieg Europodia like they did during World War II, only this time it's for liberation. A Ju 53 later landed at Remix International Airport, and was transporting a group of more troops, and equipment, Sawyer Cat exited of the plane as a Stow away and carefully sneaked past a couple of Rouge guards in order to find Rommel. Unfortunately she got caught, and was brought to Rommel She said that she was a nurse for the 34 Cats Don't Dance Division and that she stowed away in order to aid any wounded if they are having trouble with them. Rommel appropriated her story, but said that many of the Wounded have already been treated. Sawyer gave a face of shame, but Rommel did give her an order to be a nurse if the situation should happen. Sawyer smiled and followed two Rouge guards into Howard Hospital located in Downtown Remix Village. However a couple of BF 109 patrols spotted a whole Rivera Federation Army of about 6 Infantry Divisions 10 Armored Divisions and 7 more Infantry Divisions moving towards Remix Village that was approximately 12 Miles away. After informing the Rommel of the situation the Rouges prepared for defense. It was decided that the they will stretch about 4 lines of defense starting at the Land of Hera, all the way back to the Razor Beach head. The Rouges moved out as quickly as possible with time literately running out. They used some Fortifications that was left behind by Rivera Federation forces during their occupation, and dug trenches in the Land of Hera, as the citizens there look in shock wondering how the Rivera Rouge Forces are on Rivera Federation Soil. The Rivera Federation returned At 12:00 in the Afternoon taking the first line of defense by completes surprise. Fighting by melee and Shooting erupted in the land of Hera. The Rouge forces managed to repel many waves of the Rivera Federation forces, but later music erupts from one of the R. Stations located about 60 miles from Remix Village booming Daft Punk One More Time Remix Version. It was the first time that the Rivera Federation has ever used music against the Rouges in all of Riverian History. The Rouges shielded their own ears from the intense sound waves of the Music, due to the fact of the Rouges not being use to loud music like the Rivera Federation forces. as the Rivera Federation charged towards their position, they received furious fire from MG.42's, Half tracks, and Panzer Tanks. The Rivera Federation again smashed into the Rouge lines causing hand to hand fighting a second time, this time with the help of U-Boats the Rouges were forced to retreat into the Suburbs of Remix Village where the second line was ready and waiting. Rouge bombers took off from Remix International airport and began to drop loads of bombs on the Rivera Federation advance they were making tremendous progress until UCAV and Harriers appeared from out of the clouds engaging the bombers. A heavy dog fight occurred in the sky while fighting took place on the ground. The Rivera Federation counter attack pushed the Rouges back a few blocks deeper into the Suburbs but their line has not yet broken. BF 109, and Me 52's covered the Rouge Bombers as they retreated back to Remix airport, unfortunately B.17's soon arrived shortly and began to pound the Airport while flack guns from below blazed away at them from every inch of the air port. Rommel ordered the Remix Village Airports to be defended at all cost, other wise their air support will have to come from miles away. As the hospitals of Remix Village getting piled up from the front and many medics were at work Sawyer' proved herself to many of the medics after saving a young Rouge soldier from dieing from a shot in the chest. While the hospitals nursed the wounded the Rouges continued to hold the suburbs until Rivera Federation Planetary walked in plowing the line hard destroying 4 Tanks and 3 Half tracks. The Rouges withdrew back into the city of Remix Village while the Rivera Federation chased after. By 4:35, the Rivera Federation have already controlled almost 70% Of Remix Village, but the Rouges second line continued to hold, despite all of the Heavy Armor that the Rivera Federation keep on bringing in. Unfortunately for the Rouges one of the Cities airports have been bombed by the B'17's and were out of action until repairs can be made, but The good news was, that the Rivera Federation began too lose to many bomber units from the Luftwaffe and were forced to retreat. By 6:00 the Rivera Federation still was unable to pierce through the Rouges Second line of defense, but for how long, will the second line hold. Unfortunately the Rivera Federation flanked the Rouges to the Right of the City and cut them off from the third line of defense, than with one swift counter attack the Rivera Federation broke trough the Rouges second line, and pursued them towards the DJ square, where their third line, was placed. Rommel ordered the what forces he can in order to strengthen his last line of defense that is across the Razor Rivera, and on the beach head. As the sun began to set the Rivera Federation continued to press their attack at the third line of defense. The Rouges continued to hold well with the help of Artillery located in some of the rail yards around DJ square. As night dropped, the Rivera Federation began to push the Rouges one block at a time, from DJ square all the way back to Harrison Avenue. By the time of the fourth day the third line Broke and the Rivera Federation commenced their attack towards the Rouges last line of Defense. Fourth Day Last Stand Write the second section of your article here. Fifth Day The End Draws Near Occupation Of Hosororia Destruction Of East Lockvill Fall Of Harrison Collapse Of The Rivera Federation Invasion Of Beltlogger Sector Occupation Of Europe City